The present disclosure relates generally to the field of migration (e.g., seamless migration) of a network connection under mobility (e.g., host mobility).
In various examples, migration (e.g., seamless migration) of a network connection under mobility (e.g., host mobility) may be implemented in the form of methods and/or algorithms.